La chica del violin
by Akira-Ren
Summary: si! termine! lo deje en un completo drama! muy triste, yo llore xD jeje. Bueno, es como un reflejo de algo que me paso, ¿Que pasa cuando pierdes al que amas? Terminado! dejen reviews n,n
1. Capitulo uno comienzan los lios

La chica del violín

Para empezar diré que ni siquiera se como se me ocurrió escribir esto (bueno si, fue escuchando la canción de la chica de ayer, ya ves U), y, que se lo dedico a todo el mundo que me apoya y que está ahí siempre, ya sea para dar la coña, o para ayudar xD, gracias a todos ellos xD déjenme Rewievs, please

Capitulo uno "¡comienzan los líos xD!" (Nota: Esto va por puntos de vista de la gente, mi punto de vista es P.V.A y asi con todos los personajes U)

P.V.A:

Salgo al jardín, como todos los días, con el violín debajo del brazo y las partituras en la boca.

Ni si quiera se para que hago esto- me dije a mi misma.

Puse las partituras en el pequeño atril y me puse a tocar aquella pieza titulada "Asakura" un apellido que había oído en un sueño. Desde luego, la pieza también la había oído en el sueño, según el ya nombrado sueño, algo pasaría si tocaba esa pieza todos los días, y así hice.

P.V.Y:

Otra vez subo al tejado a escuchar esa canción. Cada día me iba enamorando de cada nota que escuchaba del violín.

Me pregunto quien demonios tocará esta pieza…de todas formas el sonido no viene de muy lejos…

Y en el tejado me tiraba largas horas viendo el atardecer, hasta que aquel dulce sonido desaparecía de mis oídos...Realmente quería saber quien tocaba eso...

Algún día lo sabré- me dije, sonriendo, como de costumbre.

P.V.R:

Salgo de la casa al jardín.

¿Ya has vuelto a tocar eso- susurré a Akira, sin la intención de molestar

Agarré a mi novia por la cintura.

Dime por qué tocas eso Akira...¬¬ A-K-I-R-A- dije

"-No entiendo por qué me ignora de esta manera"

Agarré a Akira más fuerte aún y alcé la cabeza por encima de su hombro. No llegaba a ver el nombre de la partitura por que lo había escrito de forma prácticamente ilegible.

¿Podrías decirme al menos como se llama esto ¬¬- la pregunte, ya con tono normal.

"-No me ignores, hazme el favor - pensé ya con desesperación"

P.V.A:

"-Como no me suelte, le salto un ojo con el violín ¬¬- pensé para mi"

Ah, Ren, haz el favor de soltarme- dije sin parar de tocar la pieza.

Pero...- le oí decir detrás de mí.

Ni peros ni nada.

Finalmente, Ren deslizo las manos con cuidado por mi cintura y se volvió hacia la casa. Retomando lo que estaba haciendo, volví a empezar la pieza por el principio.

"Asakura...Asakura...persona maldita que no se quien es- pensé"

Podría ponerle letra - me dije sonriendo

Deje de tocar la pieza y me senté en una mesita. Con el lápiz en la mano, me puse a escribir en letra chiquitina la letra en un papel lleno de notas y teléfonos de gente. En una de esas, caí en la cuenta de que eso era una hoja de la libreta telefónica de Ren...justo la de la A...

Asakura- susurré al ver un teléfono al lado de ese apellido.

P.V.Y:

Que raro, normalmente no deja de tocar hasta las nueve.

Me mire el reloj, tan solo eran las 6 y media.

Bueno...que le voy a hacer...

Sin que yo me diera cuenta, Amidamaru apareció tras de mi.

Joven Yoh- me dijo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - del susto que me dio, me caí por el tejado dando botes- ¿Qué quieres ¬¬- pregunté desde el suelo

¿No cree usted que debería buscar a esa persona que toca eso- me dijo

Si buenooooooooooooooo...seria lo más lógico...mañana iremos a buscar - dije con una sonrisa.

Como usted desee, joven Yoh- Amidamaru se fue sin dejar ni rastro y volví a dentro de casa.

P.V.A:

Asakura...- susurré de nuevo- Bueno seguro que hay mil personas en el mundo que se apellidan Asakura UU.

Olvidé el tema de la letra y entré en casa con el violín, las partituras y el atril. Ren estaba sentadito en el suelo con cara de asco mientras veía la tele.

Ehm U siento haberte ignorado eh? U

"Ah-ah me da que se a cabreadoo U"

Hola, Tierra llamando a suelo ¿Me recibes U? Bason, tenemos un problema ¬¬.

Diga señorita- dijo Bason, apareciendo detrás mía

Este, que se ha cabreado.- dije señalando a Ren

Bason se acercó a Ren y se lió a hacerle cosquillas.

Ajajajajaja, quita, quita- grito Ren dando tortas a Bason (sin resultado alguno U)- AAAAAAAH, quita xD.

Ve señorita, ya no esta cabreado .

Sep... ¬¬...que listo eres U, contigo da gusto U.- cojí mis cosas y me fui a la habitación con cara de muermo.

P.V.R:

SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE xD AJAJAJA SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- le gritaba a Bason incansablemente.- SUELTAAA AJAJAJA xD.

Si, señorito - dijo Bason con una amplia sonrisa.

Ah, no vuelvas a hacer eso xD- dije, aun riéndome.

Si, señorito.

No me llames señorito ¬¬

Si señorito

Ah U, me voy a la cama, buenas noches

Me fui hacia la habitación donde Akira dibujaba un paisaje de un bosque, con una cara que era digna de hacerla una foto, con una sonrisita y media lengua fuera, con un lápiz en la oreja. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama.

¿Vas a tardar mucho?

Poz no ze- dijo Akira con una pintura en la boca.- ¿Por?

No por nada, por apagar la luz ·U- contesté

Po fale...-contestó Akira

¿La puedo apagar U- pregunte

No - dijo Akira, con cara de capulla.

Serás...- me di la vuelta y me tapé con las mantas hasta la cabeza para que no me molestase la luz.

P.V.Y:

Jo, me aburro U- dije- ME VOY A LA CAMAAAAAAAAA - le grite a Amidamaru.

COMO GUSTE USTED JOVEN YOOOOOOOOOOOH- grito a mi lado.

VALE PERO NO ESTOY SORDO QUE AUN ESTOY AQUÍ - le dije yo.

LO MISMO LE DIGO, JOVEN YOH.

Me fui a la cama y saque una hoja.

"NOTA: ir mañana a buscar a la persona...que toca el violín."

Lo pegué en la pared y a los dos segundos me quedé frito. Tenia tanto sueño, que ni me moleste en ponerme el pijama.

Amidamaru, deja de ver la tele y déjame a mí...ZZZZZZZZ...quiero ver el programa del cotilleo TT ¡¡¡DEJAME VER GRAN HERMANO, DAME EL MALDITO MANDO - dije entre sueños

P.V.A:

PIPIPIPIPIPI

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- me levanto-dios, que susto con el despertador-mire a Ren- me pregunto como puede dormir tanto ·U

Apagué el despertador y me fui a la cocina a por un vaso de leche. Cogí la leche y un vaso, y me eche leche, o eso pensé yo. La botella estaba vacía.

¡¡5 años después y sigue bebiéndose DOS LITROS DE LECHE AL DIA - grite estrujado la botella.- parece mentira

Me pringue un par de tostadas con mantequilla (con la mala suerte de que se me cayeron al suelo ¬¬)

Valla día U- me dije.

Cogí mis cosas de música (el violín y tal) y me fui al patio a tocar un rato.

P.V.Y:

¡¡AMO YOH DESPIERTE USTED !

No, mami, no quiero ir a clase

No soy mami, soy Amidamaru y usted ya no tiene edad de ir a la escuela ¬¬U

Me desperté abriendo un ojo, y media hora después el otro.

Debemos de ir a buscar a esa persona, ahora mismo está tocando esa pieza, ¿Sabe?

Vale, como tu gustes U ¿Crees que me seguirá valiendo mi ropa?

Hombre pues no se yo si todav...-antes de que Amidamaru terminase la frase, ya me había metido en mi antigua ropa.

P.V.R:

"Ya esta tocando eso otra vez "

Me voy al jardín y me siento al lado de Akira.

Hola ¿eh? ¬¬- dije dándola un golpecito en la cintura.

Akira abrió un ojo.

Hola

¿No te cansas de tocar eso ¬¬?

Es obvio que no- contesto la chica.

¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos algo juntos? Siempre estas tocando eso y pasas de mi TT.

Akira dejó el violín y se sentó al lado de Ren.

Venga, no seas crío .U- dijo Akira enredando un mechón de mi flequillo en sus dedos

Hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos no me lo iras a negar ahora ¬¬

Cállate anda- Akira me dio un beso en la boca, a lo que yo respondí quedándome de piedra.

Ala, acabamos de darnos un beso juntos ¿Contento? U

Si...supongo

Pues ala, todos felices- dijo Akira sonriendo

La chica se levantó, se puso frente al atril, cerro los ojos y siguió tocando.

"Al fin y al cabo, no es mala música..."

P.V.Y:

Conforme iba andando, el sonido se hacía mas fuerte hasta llegar a una casa con un jardín enorme, me acerqué al timbre y llame dos o tres veces.

YA VOY YO- se oyó a alguien desde dentro.

Akira abrió la puerta con el violín de la mano. Me quedé ahí plantado como un imbecil.

¿Tu eres esa que toca eso con el violín- pregunte.

Si, supongo, ¿Tú eres?

Asakura Yoh Asakura

P.V.A:

"¿ASAKURA? ¿REALMENTE HA DICHO ASAKURA OO?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, ERES TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, TU ERES EL DE LA PARTITURA TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- le señale con cara de psicópata.

¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por que metes esos gritos- Ren se asomó por la puerta. Y su vista se choco contra la de Yoh.

P.V.R:

Tu...- murmuré

Si, yo - contesto Yoh con su cara de idiota.

¿Cómo osas poner un pie en mi casa?

OYE QUE LA CASA ES MIA - grito Akira dándome con el violín.

Perdón TT- dije- de todas formas- volví la vista a Yoh- ¿Qué quieres?

Quiero...-comenzó el joven- quiero hablar con ella- dijo señalando a Akira.

POR ENCIMA DE MI SAGRADA TUMBA-grité -NO PERMITIRE QUE LA PONGAS NI UN DEDO ENCIMA - Agarre a Akira por los hombros y la alejé de Yoh.

Ay, que celosin te me has vuelto- sonrió Akira con malicia

U por donde iba...ah, si...NO PERMITIRE QUE LA TOQUES.

Si solo quiero hablar con ella Ren, no seas estupido .

No soy estupido, no quiero que la toques.

Pero...

NI PEROS NI NADA- grité

HE DICHO QUE NO SEAS ESTUPIDO- Yoh me dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndome incluso escupir sangre.

P.V.Y:

"Ay, ¿Qué e echo? ¡¡Esto no es propio de mi!"

Acerqué la mano a Ren para ayudarle a que se levantara.

Yo, de verdad...lo siento.

Ren me devolvió el puñetazo con más fuerza que con la que se lo había dado yo.

ESO SI QUE NO TE LO PERDONO- grité furiosamente.- AMIDAMARUUU

BASOOON- grito Ren

P.V.A:

Mire horrorizada a los lados.

QUIETO PARAO TODO EL MUNDO- grite cuado vi que se disponían a zurrarse de lo lindo.- Mira, Ren, el ha venido aquí con toda la amabilidad del mundo a hablar conmigo, y además tu no eres quien para decirme quien o que debe tocarme.

Eh, no os peleéis por mi U- dijo Yoh detrás mía.

Ven- agarré a Yoh de una mano y me lo llevé al jardín delantero, mientras taladraba a Ren con la mirada. Le llegué a sacar la lengua a lo que Ren respondió levantando su dedo corazón y dándose la vuelta.

Senté a Yoh en una de las sillas y me senté yo enfrente.

POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE LLAMABAS ASAKURA DASDE EL PRINCIPIO 

No es por nada, pero lo dije cuando llamé a la puerta

Ah, si, es verdad U

¿Por qué tocas eso- pregunto el chaval.

Lo oí en un sueño.-contesté yo

Ah.

Mire fijamente al chaval.

"Que mono ...Ay, pero que digo que yo estoy prometida U"

Me miré la alianza que llevaba en el dedo.

En fin, ya tenía ganas de conocerte- le dije-

Sep, yo también...

Me fije en como le brillaban los ojos, negros, tan bonitos...inconscientemente, no se si fue por ganas o por que, me levanté de la silla y le di un beso. El chico abrió increíblemente los ojos.

U

U

¬¬U- Ren llevaba espiando en una esquina ni se sabe de tiempo.- ¬¬U

Me da que la e pifiado- susurré

P.V.R:

TE VOY A MATAR YOH ASAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BASON!

Mi espíritu apareció tras de mi.

PELEA, VEN Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE 

¿Os vais a pelear por mi-pregunto Akira.

Si- dije yo.

Un segundo- dijo Akira, entró en casa y salió con una bolsa de palomitas- cuando queráis ¿Eh?

(Ren y Yoh)- O.OU

En fin a lo que íbamos- dije yo.

Como quieras- dijo Yoh.- ADELANTE, VAMOS AMIDAMARU CONCEDEME TU ALMA...TE VAS A ENTERAR...¡¡FUSION DE ALMAS!

QUE BUENO QUE BUENO- dijo Akira dando saltitos en la silla.

VENGA BASON! FUSION DE ALMAS- grite yo

UH-UH-UH- DAME UNA R DAME UNA E DAME UNA N ¡¡REN!

Yo y Yoh volvimos la vista a Akira, que increíblemente se había vestido de animadora.

O.OU

O.OU

¿Qué- pregunto Akira.

Me puse a pensar durante unos instantes...todas aquellas veces que había peleado contra Yoh y nunca había conseguido vencerle. Bason salió de mi alma y acto seguido mire a Yoh.

Que estupidez, jamás podré vencerte ¬¬-dije mirando hacia un lado

NO VALE ME HAS JODIDO LA FIESTA TT- grito Akira, se acercó a mi y me puso la bolsa de palomitas en la cabeza.

Amidamaru siguió los pasos de Bason y dejo a Yoh.

P.V.A

Bueno, ahora que me habéis fastidiado la fiesta ¬¬...vallamos a casa y comamos todos juntos - dije alzando uno de los pompones.

Los chicos entraron detrás de mí y se sentaron mirándose el uno al otro, Yoh con cara de "auxilio" y Ren con profundo odio.

Bueno para que aprendáis a llevaros bien, hoy Yoh dormirá con nosotros, que me apetece estrenar la sala de los invitados, tu Amidamaru por supuesto también.

Ren abrió los ojos y después me miro con resquemor

Ah, se siente - dije con cara de capulla.

Después de aquello serví la comida y nos sentamos, bueno me senté yo, a comer con Ren y Yoh.

Amen.- dije yo- ala mesa bendecida ¡¡a comer!

Ren y Yoh me miraron espantados cuando vieron a la velocidad que comía.

¿Qué paza? Defpuef de gritar a uno le entra hambrfe.

Si claro, ya vemos-dijeron Yoh y Ren a la vez.

Después de comer nos pusimos a ver la tele, hasta que me harte y les deje ahí solos mientras me iba a preparar la cena.

P.V.R:

"Me aburro, que sueño, que hambre, ¿Por qué estoy tan cerca de este idiota?"

Me aparte unos metros de Yoh sin dejar de mirarle con profundo odio

Jo, tampoco es para que me mires así ¬¬- dijo el chaval al cabo de un rato.

Los ojos son míos y te miro como me de la gana ¬¬- conteste yo.

Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella me diese un beso ¬¬-contesto Yoh con cierto retintín en la voz.

Pues hay que ver que de resistencia mostraste- dije cortante.

Yoh se limito a callarse y dirigió la vista a la tele.

OYE AKIRA ME MUERO DE HAMBRE, ¿TERMINAS YA-grite con fuerza

SI, PAR DE TOROTOLITOS JAJAJA- dijo Akira con sarcasmo en la voz

(Ren y Yoh)-U

Un rato después volvió a oírse la voz de Akira en la cocina.

TORTOLITOS VENID A CENAR JAJAJA xD

La ha dado fuerte U- comente por lo bajito.

Una vez en la cocina, entre las risas descontroladas de Akira, terminamos de cenar.

Tortolito uno xD- dijo dirigiéndose a Yoh- acompáñame para que te enseñe tu habitación xD

Akira y Yoh desaparecieron por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de invitados.

P.V.Y:

En fin xD- decía Akira entre risas- esta es tu xD habitación AJAJAJ xD- saco un pijama de un armario y, mientras se secaba las lagrimas por la risa me lo tendió- espero que te valga, era de Ren así que a lo mejor te queda grande xD- dijo la chica.

Muchas gracias-dije con una sonrisa.

Akira seguía ahí plantada.

Te importa ¬¬- pregunte

¿Eh? ¿Qué? CLAROOOOO U-dijo Akira saliendo de la habitación para que me cambiara.

Me puse el pijama, que obviamente, me quedaba un poco holgado.

Valla estoy en los huesos jajajaja xD- me dije a mi mismo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Si?

Akira entro con un vaso de agua.

Si necesitas algo me lo dices ¿Eh- dijo dejando el vaso en mi mesilla- buenas noches- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

P.V.A:

Ya en la cama me puse a leer, Ren me miraba con interés, pero yo pasaba de el. Sin que me diese cuenta, el ya había deslizado una mano y me había desabrochado el primer botón de la chaqueta del pijama y se limito a deslizarme un dedo por el cuello. Baje el libro unos centímetros.

No creo ni que se te medio ocurra ¬¬-le dije fríamente

Jo, venga una vez al año no hace daño TT-me contesto el

Ren, por la gloria de Bason, tenemos invitados, además yo nunca...yo nunca... yo nunca he...- dije yo ruborizándome hasta las orejas

Vamos no se va a dar ni cuenta- dijo el bajando el dedo mas abajo de mi cuello.

Te he dicho que...- antes de que terminase de decir la frase, ya me había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Dejándome llevar un poquito, sin darme apenas cuenta, deslice las manos por su cuello, mientras el se entretenía desabrochándome mas botones de la chaqueta, después volví en mi y le empuje ligeramente hacia un lado.

Te he dicho que no, que tenemos invitados ¬¬- y volví a coger el libro, que con todo esto, había acabado en el suelo.

Ren pareció quedarse un tanto molesto, ya que se dio la vuelta y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

"Que crío es U- pensé para mi"

Apagué la luz y me dormí.


	2. Capitulo 2 es dramaaaaaaticoooooo TT

Capitulo 2 (si, si el dos xD) "Otro mas pal montón y mas líos amorosos"

ANTES DE NADA GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES A ELLOS Y SUS REWIEVS POR DARME ANIMOS PARA CONTINUAR �¡ARIGATO non!

* * *

PD: ("") son comentarios míos nonU

P.V.A:

Ya hacia un rato que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

¿Ya voy yo eh ��?- dije- vagos asquerosos...

Ren se levanto y fue conmigo

¿Qué has encargado esta vez .?- pregunto, se notaba en su voz algo molesto por lo de la noche anterior

Pizza- dije alzando el puño triunfalmente

Tu con tal de no cocinar...U- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Hola, aquí tiene la...- la mirada del repartidor se choco con la de Ren.

PELO ESCOBA- grito Ren sin poder contener la risa- Cuanto tiempo sin verte xD.

¿Os conocéis?-pregunte yo.

Desgraciadamente si ��- dijo el peli-azul – me llamo Horeokeu pero prefiero que me llamen Horo Horo si no importa mucho ��

Esta bien¿Quieres pasar?- dije amablemente.

Bueno no quiero ser una molestia...-dijo el chico

QUE ENTRES - le grite yo.

Vale vale nonU- dijo el chaval.

En el salón se cruzo con Yoh, que llevaba un café el la mano.

Coño, no puedes ser tu, ya veo visiones U- dijo Yoh tirando el café al suelo

LUEGO LO LIMPIAS TU SO CABRON -grite yo.

¿Yoh¿Yoh Asakura?- pregunto Horo

El mismo - dijo Yoh

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo el chaval.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo en plan colega.

Tu no te llevas tan bien con el, que pena- dije- �

Akira... fantasear es malo ��-dijo Ren

¡Ah, si claro! Bueno pues para joderte mas el también se va a quedar a vivir aquí

Pero...- dijo Horo Horo

Nada de peros �- dije yo- ala a comer todo el mundo nonU

P.V.H:

"Aysh pero que hago yo en todo este lioooooo nonU"

Me limité a sonreír de manera estúpida.

A ti te falta algo-dijo Yoh enfrente de mí.

Sep, es verdad le falta algo-dijo Ren sacando una foto de su cartera.- ¡cierto¿Donde metiste tu cintita Horo-chan?

Eso eran cosas de niños, tengo diecinueve años, ya soy mayorcito para no ponerme eso-dije yo

Yo también tengo diecinueve y no me quito los cascos igualmente- dijo Yoh

¿Dónde habéis metido a Anna, eh?- pregunte yo al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa burlona

Yo no quiero saber nada de ella- dijo Yoh cortante.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

"AAAAAAAAAAH NO DEBERIA HABER DICHO ESO "

Ehm¿Dónde voy a dormir?-pregunte yo.

Tu conmigo- dijo Akira

EJEM- dijo Ren

No seas asqueroso- dijo Akira- So anti social

No os peleéis por mí por favor nonU-dije

No te preocupes non-dijo Akira

P.V.A:

No va a pasar nada por que duerma con el Ren...

NUNCA HA VISTO UNAS BRAGAS NO ME JODAS- dijo Ren, con ojos desquiciados, ya que yo solo dormía con chaqueta.-ESTA TRAUMAO POR QUE NUNCA HA TENIDO NOVIA.

Viva la libertad de expresión- dijo Horo con cara de asco

¿En serio?-dije yo- ¿Con esa carita y no estas cogido?-dije

No nonU-contesto el

Pues ya va siendo hora de que veas unas bragas por que no me gusta dormir con pantalones nonU-conteste yo.

Ren se puso verde, luego morado y finalmente se puso blanco.

Voy a por leche- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No quiero que pase nada por mí...-dijo Horo.

No pasa nada, en serio.

Después mire al pobre de Yoh que parecía a punto de llorar.

¿Te pasa algo?- dije cuando finalmente una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Se levantó y se echó a sollozar en mi hombro.

Ala, ala ya paso OOU-dije dándole palmaditas-_¿Que le pasa a este?_-le susurré a Horo que me miro como con cara de "yo que se".

Mientras Yoh me abrazaba no pude evitar sentir como mis pulsaciones se aceleraban tremendamente, diría que fue un milagro si no se me saltaron los colores. Simplemente abracé al castaño con más fuerza mientras le decía que estuviera tranquilo, y cosas así que se les dicen a los amigos, ya sabéis...el pobre chaval no paraba de sollozar el nombre de "Anna" una y otra vez. Al poco rato le solté y me fui del lugar.

Anna, Anna.- me dije- solo tiene ojos para ella o que...

¿Celosa?- Pregunto Amidamaru al lado de mí

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grite- a la próxima avisas ¿Eh? ��

Esta usted celosa de la señorita Annaaaaaaa- canturreo Amidamaru moviendo las manos a los lados estúpidamente.

ESO ES MENTIRA- echa una furia me fui al jardín de atrás y me puse a tocar, una vez mas, la pieza que con tanto cariño escribí hace tanto tiempo- Ahora si tengo motivo para ponerle letra- murmure cabreada.

(Ya a la hora de dormir)

P.V.H:

"�¡Pero como voy a dormir con ella, si no la conozco?- pensé poniéndome un pijama que me había dado Akira- En verdad debería ser yo el que estuviese durmiendo en el sofá y no Ren"

¿En que piensas?

EH, YO NO EN NADA- dije

Ah, se te saltaron los colores- dijo Akira sarcásticamente.

Eh...no...Claro...que...no- dije tartamudeando

CLAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOO

SOLO ES QUE NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A DORMIR CON ALGUIEN COMO VOS ¿DEACUERDO?- grite sin remedio

VALE TIO SOLO ERA UNA BROMA- grito Akira

ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR- una sandalia provinente de la habitación de enfrente (la de Yoh) se estampó contra mi cara.

YOH ERES UN BURRO -dije tirando la sandalia

DEJADME DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR -grito el castaño en la habitación de enfrente

P.V.R:

(En el salón con una botella de leche.)

"Condenado Horo Horo, debería ser yo quien este acostado con Akira, no el. �¡Vete tú a saber que hace con ella!-pensé bebiéndome la botella hasta el fondo de un trago"

Alguien dio la luz.

AU-alcancé a gritar yo cuando la luz me golpeó en los ojos.

Tire la botella que se hizo añicos.

SEA LO QUE SEA LO LIMPIAS TU CABRON-se oyó a Akira desde el fondo del pasillo

ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO- contrarresto Horo

OO Jo, tío, ni que fueras un vampiro U- dijo Yoh al lado del umbral- pensé que estabas dormido...

ANTA BAKA?- le grité yo.-CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO

QUE NO GRITEIS -se oyó a Horo Horo y a Akira a la vez

Lo siento, es que no puedo dormir- dijo Yoh con cara triste, casi alcanzando la desesperación.

Por una vez en la vida, sentí compasión por Yoh, me acerqué a el y le puse la mano en el hombro.

Lo siento¿Te pasa algo Yoh? Llevas un día...- le dije yo

Nada, que tu eres feliz junto a Akira mientras que...-empezó el

Seguí escuchándole con atención, algo de que Anna le abandonó cuando tenía 15 años, y lo que se notaba en su voz eran ¿Celos? No pude evitar que en mis labios se asomara una sonrisa macabra.

Bueno mira, las tías son como los autobuses. Cada cinco minutos pasa una, y ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete a dormir ¿Vale?

Esta bien...- Yoh fue a la cocina, volvió con un vaso de agua y sin ni siquiera rozar ni una mirada, se volvió a su habitación.

Me tiré en el sofá a desgana, pensando aun que yo debería ser el que estuviera en la cama...

Una semana después.

P.V.H:

"Me acabo de despertar, y ya me ha mandado a la compra...bha, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda-pensé mientras me perdía por los pasillos del supermercado, buscando a Ren, que ya hacia media hora que había ido a por sal"

Pasé por los pasillos, hasta que llegué a encontrar a Ren, cosa que me costo lo suyo.

¿No te parece sospechoso que nos mande comprar tanto?-le pregunté

Sep, un poco...-contestó el medio adormilado

Qué se traerá entre manos...-dije yo

Ren se limito a encogerse de hombros y fue como un zombi a otra sección.

"Me sigue pareciendo raro, en la semana que llevo aquí nunca a usado casi nada de la lista. ¿Y por que no ha venido también Yoh?...ay, dios mío- pensé para mi- tengo que encontrar a Ren y contárselo. Tal vez este siendo un poco paranoico...no, mejor se lo cuento."

Encontré a Ren por ahí y le conté lo que pensaba. El chaval se limito a partirse vivo de la risa y a decir que Akira nunca haría eso.

Que tonterías dices Horo...Akira y Yoh ¡JA!- dijo el chico pasando a otra sección

Bueno, será verdad-me dije echando en el carrito un mogollón de cosas, que afortunadamente estaban en la misma sección

P.V.Y:

"AAH aun tengo sueño- pensé para mi- valla, se me acabo la ropa, tendré que esperar que me traigan la limpia...solo tengo estos horteras...calzoncillos con corazoncitos ��U- me paseé por la habitación y finalmente me senté en la cama."

Hola- dijo Akira en la puerta. Tenía una sonrisita que no me gustaba nada de nada.

Ho...hola nOnUUU- contesté yo.

Sabes...eres muy lindo.

�¡QUEEEEE? REN TU NOVIA SE HA VUELTO LOCA ��U-dije mirando a otro lado

UUHH no creo que te oiga, está comprando- por su cara se asomó otra vez esa sonrisita.

Akira se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

_Te quiero, te quiero desde que entraste por esa puerta...voy a hacer que olvides a Anna aunque sea lo último que haga, por que...te quiero_

("nota mental de Akira: ES MENTIRA PERO BUENO")

Pero... ¿Y Ren?- pregunté yo

Ah, ese nOnU _Olvídalo_- dijo la chica.

Akira me agarró por el cuello y me dio un beso, buscando mi lengua, las lenguas se encontraron y los dos nos fundimos en un beso. Al principio dulce, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo desesperado. Me hubiese quedado así horas, si no hubiese sido por la falta de aire, que nos obligó a separarnos. Le quité la chaqueta a Akira y la tiré al suelo.

¿Por qué me la has quitado?- preguntó ella en tono infantil

Demasiado bonita para mi gusto- dije yo

¿Por?

Te roba belleza- dije con una sonrisita.

Después de hacer el idiota un buen ratito, los dos nos quedamos sin nada encima, bueno menos los cascos, no me los pensaba quitar...manías...

P.V.A:

"Ah, le tengo tan cerca, esto esta mal, no que va, o si, no se, pero el me gusta mas, o no, pero claro, no se si estará bien-pensé mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos."

Al fin y al cabo iba a ser la primera vez que hacia esto, uhm, tenía 19 años, ya era hora, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar...

Puedes...puedes...empezar...cuando...quieras- dije.

No quiero hacerte daño...-dijo Yoh

_-Seguro que si lo haces tu no duele n,n, confió en ti...-_ le murmuré al oído.

("bueno, ahora os voy a dejar con las ganas, ya veréis lo que pasará después")

P.V.H:

"Por fin se acabó el comprar, ya era hora- pensé mientras avanzaba la cola- ah, me voy a dislocar el hombro"

Dejé las bolsas en el suelo, poco después, alguien gritó mi nombre y me di la vuelta para ver a Ren que se arrastraba como podía entre la gente

¿Qué tripa se te rompió?- pregunte

No me esperaste ��- contestó el chaval

A lo mejor te pedías y todo

Que gracioso, pelo escoba.

Después de pagar, salimos fuera, Ren iba cantando "pelo escoba" para hacerme la puñeta, yo pasaba de el, me agache para atarme un zapato, mientras Ren pasaba la carretera canturreando. Lo último que recuerdo fue un bocinazo, un frenazo, ver a Ren sangrando en el suelo, como la gente llamaba a las ambulancias...

P.V.A:

(Teléfono)-RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG

Valla- dije- me pregunto quien carajo será.- me vestí a toda prisa tirando a Yoh de la cama, el cual se quedo con cara de –Me has dejado con las ganas-

(Voz de recepcionista pedante)- ¿Es usted Akira?

Si- conteste yo

Vera, le llamamos del hospital de la avenida por que...

¿Ha pasado algo?

P.V.Y:

Miré hacia donde estaba Akira. La chica colgó el teléfono y se quedo allí inmóvil. Fui hacia ella.

_Akira... _

Akira se echo a llorar desconsoladamente y se abrazó a mí. La correspondí el abrazo y al poco rato la separé de mi.

¿Qué pasa?-dije secándola las lágrimas

Ren...

¿Qué le pasa a el?

Lo han...atropellado- dijo Akira echándose a llorar de nuevo

Ostia- dije yo.- Ven, cogeremos mi coche...

(Ya en el hospital)

P.V.A:

"No...No...¿Por que¿Por que el¿Por qué?"

Apreté fuertemente los puños sobre mis piernas y empecé a llorar de nuevo. Yoh ya no sabia que hacer, me tenía agarrada, pasándome un brazo por el cuello mientras miraba al frente sin decir ni media palabra. Estar en ese lugar era triste, hacia frío y todo el mundo parecía decaído. Me apoyé sobre Yoh mientras seguía y seguía llorando sin control. Entre la niebla de las lágrimas que no me dejaban ver, vi borrosamente como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me agarraba una mano.

Lo siento- dijo aquella persona, que por la voz deducí que era Horo- Si no me hubiese agachado, yo...

¿Akira, Yoh Asakura, Horokeu Ainu? Pueden pasar a ver a Ren Tao, sala 25 pasillo de la derecha- dijo una enfermera.

Seguimos a la enfermera hasta una habitación con un pequeño letrerito que llevaba el nombre de Ren. Entramos todos a la sala, era realmente deprimente, hacía mucho mas frío que fuera...ver a Ren lleno de cables y tubos por todos lados...no pude verlo así. Salí corriendo de la habitación. Horo salió detrás de mí y Yoh se quedo a hablar con Ren.

Akira- dijo el- debes volver, seguro quiere hablar contigo

NO PUEDO- dije llorando- NO PUEDO VERLE ASI ENTRE MILES DE TUBOS..._no puedo_

Horo se limitó a darme un abrazo.

Vete si quieres, pero prométeme que mañana vendrás a verle, yo y Yoh nos quedaremos aquí esta noche, tú ve a casa y trata de descansar¿Vale?

De acuerdo- dije yo

P.V.Y:

Horo volvió a entrar en la habitación, sin Akira.

¿Qué tal esta?-pregunté

La dije que se fuera a casa a descansar...

La comprendo, es duro pasar algo así...-dije

Volví la vista a Ren, realmente era triste verle lleno de vendas por todos lados y lleno de tubos y heridas...

Al cabo de un rato entro un doctor en la sala, con la cara mas larga que había visto en mi vida.

¿Saldrá de esta?-pregunte esperanzado.

El doctor miró hacia Ren.

No...No creemos que logre salir de esta...que tengan una buena...noche...

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi conciencia.

"No puede ser..."

Horo bajó la mirada al suelo, seguramente pensando en Akira. Yo...no sabia...no sabia como iba a decírselo¿Qué seria de ella¿Por qué moriría el y no yo? No...Jamás podría verla sufriendo ¿Cómo decírselo sin herirla? La noche transcurrió fría y silenciosa, ni una palabra flotó en el aire...

(Al día siguiente)

P.V.A:

¡SIIIIIIIIIIII HOY VOY A IR A VERLE Y LE LLEVARE UN REGALO! SEGURO QUE UN LIBRO LE HARA MUCHA ILUSIÓN non-dije sacando un libro que había comprado la noche anterior.

Llegué al hospital ilusionada y eché a andar por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa. Abrí la puerta de par en par.

BUENOS DIAS CARIÑO-grite.

Solo encontré en la sala a Yoh, que me miraba con profunda tristeza.

Donde...esta...-dije yo mirando a la cama.

Yoh se levanto.

Solo...dejo de respirar...y...se acabó

Dijo algo... ¿Antes de...morir?

Y...Akira...-dijo Yoh

No...No puede ser...-dije yo echándome a llorar.

Salí corriendo del hospital, tire el libro y me fui a un parque...el parque donde le conocí.

"No...No...no puede ser...jamás le dije que le amaba, no puede ser no"

NO ES JUSTO-grité en mi entera desesperación

En mi mente resonaban las palabras de Yoh.

"Y Akira, Y Akira, Y Akira"

NO PUEDE SER NO PUEDE SER...POR QUE EL¿POR QUE NO YO, POR QUE NO YO, DIME POR QUE? POR QUE NO ME QUEDARIA EN LA HABITACION, POR QUE, NO HE PODIDO DESPEDIRME, NO HE PODIDO, POR QUE

Por mi mente pasaron todo tipo de recuerdos. La última vez que le vi. Lo único que le dije fue "como no traigas todo lo de la lista te mato", esa fue mi despedida, valla despedida. También me acorde de la última vez que le vi sonreír, su botella de leche, su forma de mirar, no podía apartar su recuerdo de mi mente. Volvería al hospital... Iba por calles, vacías, empezó a llover. Estaba empapada, pero me daba igual, solo quería...verle, verle por última vez, sentirle a mi lado...solo volverle a ver. El viento parecía cortarlo todo, se colaba por mi ropa y me helaba más de lo que estaba.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué?-era lo único que lograba pensar, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor-¿por...que¿Acaso el era mi razón para despertarme cada mañana¿Acaso era mi razón de existir¿Acaso solo vivía por el?"

Llegué al hospital chorreando de agua y me acerqué a la mesita de la entrada.

Esto¿Se puede ver a alguien...que ya esta muerto?- pregunte a la recepcionista.

Eh, si claro.-dijo ella con cara de "esta tía esta loca"

Me llevaron a una sala horrenda, helada. Allí estaba el, tapado hasta el cono del pelo con una sabana. El medico cerro la puerta tras de mí y me senté al lado de la camilla junto a el...junto a su recuerdo. Le destape, le cogí una mano, la tenia helada.

_-¿Por qué¿Por qué me has dejado? Nunca pude decirte lo mucho que te amaba, aun después de lo que estuve apunto de hacer con Yoh_- mire su mano, centímetro a centímetro, la alianza colocada en su dedo, destrozada...-_bueno, nunca te lo dije, pero, te amo como a nada en el mundo, aunque no me haya despedido, llevaté allá donde vallas estas palabras, te quiero...solo eso, pero¿Por qué tu?..._- dije, las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos impidiéndome ver.

Lo último que recuerdo de todo esto fue haberme quedado dormida sobre su pecho. Nunca más e vuelto a querer a nadie como le e querido a el. Ahora vivo sola, Yoh me pidió ser su prometida, pero algo me lo impedía, su recuerdo, así que hice que se reconciliase con Anna, Horo consiguió una bonita casa en la montaña y de vez en cuando viene a verme con Koloro y su hermana pequeña. Solo recuerdo la última palabra bonita que me dijo Ren antes de su incidente... "tranquila que lo traeré todo, te quiero..." es lo último que logro recordar de el. Todavía me acuerdo de todo lo que viví con el, su foto, en mi mesilla, sonriendo como siempre que estaba conmigo...Pero lo pasado, pasado está y ya no puedo hacer nada...por volverle a ver... "Y Akira"...

FIN-

Bueno, dos meses para escribir esta chorrada que me e tirado. Ya se, el final es triste...pero así soy yo, simplemente lo escribí, pensando...el amor es triste, mas aun si pierdes a la persona que amas. Eso es más bien lo que he querido reflejar en este fic. POR FAVOR: dejadme algún rewiev comentando, me gustaría saber si seguir escribiendo o si directamente no tengo madera. Gracias por leer mi fic de todo corazón.

Akira-Ren

"la facultad de amar y de admirar es el punto de partida para medir la grandeza de las almas escogidas- Carlyle"


End file.
